Trzej Caballeros
Trzej Caballeros to pełnometrażowy film animowany (zawierający także sceny fabularne) produkcji wytwórni Walt Disney Animation Studios. Streszczenie Film rozpoczyna się dużą paczką dla Donalda z okazji jego urodzin. Donald otwiera różowe pudełko urodzinowe, w którym był sprzęt do filmu z taśmą i film o pingwinie, który szukał ciepła. Drugi film jest o chłopcu i jego latającym ośle. Podczas seansu taśma się wyrwała, zaś Donald zauważył, że w pudle coś strzela, po czym bierze kolejne pudełko, w którym była książka o Brazylii. W środku jest José reprezentant Brazylii, który za pomocą swojej parasolki udaje grę na instrumentach. Po swoim występie zauważa Donalda i przemawia do niego. Donald jest zachwycony, że znów widzi swojego przyjaciela. José proponuje Donaldowi zwierzenie stanu w Brazyli, Baia, a Donald się jakoś możliwe, chyba że się zgadza. José o myśl o wymienia jaka ona jest wspaniała. Ptak araukana podczas, gdy José jest zamyślony, kradnie jego cygaro. Zdenerwowany tym faktem, mówi coś do araukany i przeprasza Donalda, mówiąc, że araukana jest szalona. Znów zapytał Donalda o odwiedzenie jej, Donald jakoś nie ma ochoty na odwiedzenie jej, na co José przeprasza Donalda za nieporozumienie i ponownie kontynuował o tym jaka jest cudowna Baia. Animacja zaczyna pokazywać krajobrazy Baii, muzyką w tle też o Baii. Pod koniec animacji krajobrazu widać cień sylwetki zielonej papużki, który wciąż się zachwyca stanem. Przyjaciel przeprasza Donalda za swoje przemyślenia nie zwracając o Donalda. Prosi Donalda z nim odwiedził Baie. Donald otwarcie mówi nie uśmiechem na ustach, ale José postanowił, że odwiedzą stan Brazylii i zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę, potem powoduje, że Donald stał się mniejszy. Potem idą wspólnie na pociąg, by pojechać do Baii. Gdy dojechali na stacje, José zaprowadza Donalda do uliczki. Akcja rozpoczyna się udziałem prawdziwych aktorów. Donald i José idą za aktorką, obaj bohaterzy są zrobisz dobre wrażenie, Potem przychodzi więcej aktorów i aktorek, potem książka się zamyka. José się wychodzi i wyciąga Donalda. Potem powraca na ziemie Donalda i pyta jak mu się podobało, a Donald mówi zachwyceniem wszystko. José uznał, że Donald powinien otworzyć kolejny prezent, a co kaczka energiczne pobiegła do pudła, ale zrobiło mu się przykro, że go nie otworzy bo jest za mały. José pokazuje mu sztuczkę jak powrócić do normalnych rozmiarów, ale Donaldowi nie wychodziło to pokazał mu inny trik. Gdy obaj wrócili do normy, otworzyli razem paczkę z napisem Meksyk. Obraz animacji zmienił się w w tle grała muzyka. José zabrał gitarę, a Donald próbował wziąć trąbkę, ale uwięził, potem José go uwolnił, a na ekranie pojawiła się nowa postać, Panchito, reprezentant meksyku, który strzelał z pistoletów, po pokazie, przybiegł do bohaterów nazywając ich przyjaciółmi i podał im sombrero. Panchito nazywa ich wspólnie jako trzej Caballeros i zaczyna śpiewać tytułową piosenkę. Po piosence, pod sombrero Panchita pojawia się ogromne nieznana rzecz, Donald pyta czym to jest, a Panchito wyjaśnia mu, że to piniata, Donald znów go pyta czym jest piniata, a on odpowiada, że w środku jest coś specjalnego. Opowiada tradycje piniaty, że były używane podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Po opowieści, pozwala Donaldowi rozwalić piniate, ale za nim to zrobi, musi zakryć oczy. Panchito zarzuca lassem by zawiesić piniate. Dla utrudnienia José i Panchito ciągają lasso. Po tym jak Donaldowi udało się rozbić piniate, wypadło z niej wszystko co związane z kulturą Meksyku. Później Panchito opowiada przyjaciołom o Meksyku i zabiera ich podróż po Meksyku. Kluczowym punktem jest to, że Donald chce spędzić czas z każdą panną, ale każde próbne spotkanie kończy się na tym, że całuje José zamkniętymi oczami. Obraz nieba zmienia się, co powoduje, że Donald zakochuje się w piosence Dory Luz.Tekst piosenki sam w sobie odgrywa rolę w scenariuszach co do tego, co się dzieje. Potem kilka wyimaginowanych pocałunków doprowadziło Donalda do wejścia w scenę, a Panchito i José pojawiają się w najgorszych momentach, tworząc chaos. Scena zmienia się, gdy Donald tańczy z Carmen Moliną. Oboje razem tańczą i śpiewają piosenkę ,,La Zandunga". Carmen używa konia jako dyrygenta by kaktusy pojawiły się jako różne postacie. Scena zostaje przerwana, kiedy José i Panchito urozmaicili wszystko do końca filmu. Donald jest w środku byka na kółkach. On i Panchito rozpoczynają Korrido. José podpala fajerwerki swoim cygarem. Potem sam Donald walczy z bykiem. Film kończy się jak trójka przyjaciół ogląda fajerwerki i napisem ,,The End". Obsada Zobacz też * serial The Legend of the Three Caballeros ar:الفرسان الثلاثة (فيلم ١٩٤٤) da:The Three Caballeros en:The Three Caballeros es:Los Tres Caballeros fr:Les Trois Caballeros it:I tre caballeros ja:三人の騎士 nl:De Drie Caballeros pt-br:Você Já Foi à Bahia? ru:Три кабальеро zh:西班牙三紳士 Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy wytwórni Walt Disney Animation Studios